Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device including a vertical channel transistor and a method of fabricating the same.
A unit cell of a typical semiconductor memory device may include at least one transistor and at least one a data storage structure. For example, a unit cell of a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) device may use a capacitor as the data storage structure, and a unit cell of a static random access memory (SRAM) device may use a flip-flop circuit realized by transistors as the data storage structure. Similarly, a unit cell of a phase-change memory device may use a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) as the data storage structure.